smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Thread Titles
Smash 4 Social Threads have been known for their custom thread titles ever since version 4's introduction. These titles, while not always descriptive, can sometimes shed a little light on the history of our insanity. Here, you will find most of the titles from the following threads: * Smash 4 Social Thread 4.0 * Smash 4 Social Thread 5.0 * Smash 4 Social Thread 6.0 4.0 (So far) # Mike Tyson's Social Thread Featuring Mr. Dream # You're being watched # Turbo Hyper Edition # Don't Mind the Fat Controller # Tyler Perry's Social Thread Featuring Madeas Nintendo Direct # You can't spell "Entertainment" without "Terta" # The Social Thread 4.0 Plays Pokémon Again # Chop Chop Master Onion Was Here # The League of Extraordinary Magentalmen # The Insane Social Thread 4.0 - Post at your own risk. # Coming soon to Blu-ray and VHS # Expecting the Social Thread 4.0? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME # Social Thread 4.0 - Take THAT, Olbermann! WE ARE! # Social Thread 4.0 - Do You Hear the People Sing? # Social Thread 4.0 - A Ban Waiting to Happen # Social Thread 4.0 - Everyone Gets an Extra Hour in the Ball Pit # Likeception # The Flight Story. Coming soon to theaters. # The Flight Story, coming soon to theaters feat. Danny DeVito as Space Stranger # Social Thread 4.0 All-Stars Battle Royale - Getting Hungry Games # Sailor Cardcaptor Madoka Precure Magi-Magic - The Series Edition # Enter the Dorf Patrol # Dorf Patrol Episode 2 - Soul Generator # Dorf Patrol Episode 13- Soulless Villains. # Isma-Я-us # IHBUBBUBBY-Tha-Tha-Tha-That's All, Folks # Muriel, where's my 3.0 Social Thread? # Gee, Social Thread 4.0, what are we gonna do tonight? The same thing we do every night - title change. # Now With 80% More GIFs # #STOPCHANGINGOMG # Social Thread 4.0™ - The Final Countdown. Hey, where's my cameo? Feat. Deadpool # The End is Nye # Back to the Future, Top Gun, and also the thread is ending soon™ # Cowboys, spiders, drums, arms, wings. katanas, marsupials and OP form a circle # Rockets, spiders, drums, arms, wings, katanas, marsupials and OP form a circle # Social Thread 4-102 Alpha - The Animation # SOCIAL THREAD 4.102 Alpha: KRSHSKRSH Transmission Interrupted. Critical Error. It's Happening. 5.0 # Social Shaq 5.0 - Taking it to the Court # Shaq has transcended this plane of existence # Long Live the Dictatorshaq! # The boards must be crazy # Where There's a Will, There's a Lawyer # Pre-Order The Smashboards Exclusive FalKoopa Amiibo Now. # Update: The Falkoopa Amiibo is Sold Out # 1st Bi-Monthly Social Thread Picnic Currently Being Planned # 'Users Viewing Thread' will be back SOON™' # 'Users Viewing Thread' is back! # 'Users Viewing Thread' is Finally Back! Performing For You! # Happy Birthday Lucina! # Doctor Kong's Social Thread 5.0 - Happy Birthday, Lucina! Expanded Edition Version 24601 Turbo DLC # No One Got The 24601 Reference and I'm Sad Because of it. # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - No One Got the 24601 Reference and I'm Sad Because Of It # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - No One Got the 24601 Reference and I'm a Sad Marsupial # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - You Can Turn a Fiero But You Can't Tourniquet # The Squid 4 Social Thread 5.0 # The Squidward 4 Social Thread 5.0 # The Smash 4 Social Thread 5.0 goes to the mall to have pictures taken with Sakurai # The Smash 4 Social Thread 5.0 goes to the mall to have pictures taken with Santa # The Smash 4 Social 5.0 Makes Some Haikus. Title is Haiku # Regirock, Regice, and Meta Knight # Villager's Yellin' Timber # Better not Spoiler Avengers...or else! # The money printing Ukelele # Captain Falcon Approved # May the 4th Be With You # Le Smash 4 Social 5.0 de Mayonnaise # Smash 4 social 5.0 Happy Cinco De Mayo Revenge of the Fifth. # No, TJ-Works, I'm Not Making THAT The Title... # No, TJ-Works, New Title will not come any time SOON™ # Shots Were Fired Today # Shots Were Fired Today on Condom Day. Protection Needed. # ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ # Guess which mod just editted the title? # So a Mailman and a Psychologist Walk Into a Bar # So a Miller and a Psycho Walk Into a Bar # So a Voodoo Lady and a Robot Walk Into a Bar # So a New Thread Title Walks Into a Bar # So a New New New Thread Title Walks Into a Bar # Robble Robble # Happy Mother's Day! I want Candy # Happy Earthbound Day! # Today is Now King Dedede Day (or Dededay for short) # boring bad interchangeable title # New Metroid Game When? # Opossum, You're Fired! # The Legend of Gruntilda. # "Waldo, We'd Like to Talk to You About the Avengers Initiative"... # We'd like to talk about this thread's future... # No more Exploding Salads # You'll Get This Title Back When You've Earned It # The Rocket Raccoon Fan Club # The M. Bison Fan Club # The-M. Bidoof Fan Club # Rest In Pull-String # Pranks For Everything, Partner # Crashed Expectations # Unlike IsmaR, we don't Shuckle # Unlike IsmaR and Opossum, we don't Shuckle # No Sense of Etik-ette # No Patrick, Meta Knight is NOT "Edgy". Horseraddish Isn't "Edgy" Either # Neo Zero is Solely Responsible for the Raccoon Problem We're Having # Neo Zero is Solely Responsible for the Raccoonatic Problem We're Having # Happy Birthday Opossum # Guys My Birthday Was Like Two Months Ago Stoooooooop # Opossum's Surprise Birthday Bash Tomorrow, Bring Gifts. # Guys, What Day Was Dededay Again? # Kenith is, and I quote, "The Biggest Resident Evil on Smashboards" # Have a Safe Memorial Day, and Thank You, Veterans Who Lost Their Lives # 5.something # Smash 4 Social 5.Dio # The Uninteresting Smash 4 Social 5.Dio # The Somewhat Eventful Smash 4 Social V.5 # The Always Eventful Smash 4 Social V.5 - No Refunds # The Splattered Smash 4 Social V.5 - No ink # Social Thread 5.0 - was lazily brought to you by these moderators... # Opossum has regular internet again so titles will be updated wittily again woo! # featuring Kool & the Gang # Trust Me, I'm a Doctor # Trust Me, I'm a Dinosaur # To Infinity and Beyond # To Infinity and Beyonce # No, Bidoof. # Pulverizing Pinball Edition # Troog Ma I # Smash 4 Social Thread Five-0 # Not a Soul. in here # Let's Hear It for the Daffy Ducks # Hey guys, did you hear about the l- *shot* # Super Smash Bros. for Ryu and 3DS # Digital Event Hype Edition. # E3 Edition # Turns out his name was Rumpelstiltskin all along! # Thread Contains Small Parts, not suitable for children under 3 # Julius Caesar really messed up the calendar # The title would be better without the stuff that comes after "5.0:" # Smash 4 Emblem Fates Social 5.0: Spoiler Tags Edition # My Computer Caught a cold # Smash 4 Social 5.0: Title Edition # Let's Visit a Coffee Shop # US Supreme Court is the Real MVP Today # Smash 4 Social 5.0: Let's Get Some Coffee # Let's Visit a Coffee Shop # US Supreme Court is the Real MVP Today # But Seriously Let's Get Coffee # Let's Get Some Coffee # Let's Destroy Some Alert Boxes # Taking All Bets for CEO 2015 # CEO had ZeRo winners # CEO Had ZeRo Mustaches # A Leap Second Is Coming To Town # Nostalgia is Ogrerated # We Have...a Wiki Now? # It's July Now. Happy Canada Day! :D # 2015 is 50% over # Everyone dies. The end. # Happy Fourth of July, Everyone in the USA! And elsewhere too I guess :P # Dogs rule and cats drool # I'll Take Blue-Haired Lords For $500 # Sponsored by Bran Flakes # The return of a war veteran # "Okay." # Today's 7/11. Like the Convenience Store. # We're Pushing the Page Limit, Fal # "Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone" RIP Mr. Iwata # You Know What Are Creepy? Numbers Stations. # Y2K # Yet 2 Kome # Seven Deadly Sins, Cos, and Tans # Seven Deadly Sinnohs, Kalos, and Hoenns # And then IsmaR shattered the Master Emerald # And then Superman shattered the Dragon Balls # Almighty emotes # Rolling out the Red Carpet # Sponsored by TripleDent Gum # I Prefer "Celebrity Fantas" to "Celebrity Crushes" # "Et tu, Entei?" # Cthulhu Confirmed for Splatoon DLC # RIP Cecil the Lion # Remember the Car on the Hill? # W I N D O W S 1 0 G U Y S # W I N D O W S 1 0 B O Y S & K R O O L # W I N D O W S 1 0 B O Y S & K R O O L & F R O S T W R A I T H # W I N D O W S 1 0 B O Y S & K R O O L & F Я O S T W Я A I T H # ITT - we relive the Miiverse Daily Caption thread # ITT - Marth Chromfirmed for Smash 4 Hacks # ANYTHING CAN CHANGE! Including the page we end at. 6.0 # The day when speculation stood still # Remember the Pecking Order # Just Toying Around # Social Thread Emblem: Blazing Forum # Who's on First? # Who pranked me? # This Thread Has Thirty Eyes and Can't See # No Sign of Intelligent Life Anywhere # No Spam # Иo Spam # Let's Go Practice Medicine # Release the Bogus # Get the Limited Edition Dr. FalKoopa Amiibo Today! # Please Read the Changes to the OP # Fighting the Flightitus # The Movie # "Oh no." # D23 Hype # "Til we meet again" # Lettuce Meat Again # Till School Do Us Part # Summer Days, Drifting Away # Summer Wars, Shall Begin Before the End # You're a Bot Now, You're a Fiat Now # Klefki Confirmed for Mortal Kombat XI # Good Luck, Comrade Modsupial # The Movie (Trailer is Out!) # P O K K É N B O Y Z # There's a leg in my boot! Trivia * For some reason, the Social Thread 4.0 had its title changed one more time after it had already ended. * Before the transition between 4.0 and 5.0 there was a joke thread called 4.102, the thread ended on midnight thanks to the power of Shaq. * At July 12, 2015, the Social Thread locked down for four minutes to remember Satoru Iwata, whose death got confirmed two hours prior. * FalKoopa ended the Social Thread 5.0 fifteen pages earlier than expected due to time zones. * One of the thread titles found in 6.0, "Til we meet again", was created to honor ❀Miracle for her departure. Category:Events